


Impartiality

by theragingstorm



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jack's friends are all jerks, a moment of silence for all the men ever caught at a bad time, artist model au, kinda sorta Jelsa, the big four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/pseuds/theragingstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack Frost signed up to take a life-drawing class, he thought he was prepared for seeing naked people. Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impartiality

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the silliest thing I've ever written.

_Why, oh why couldn't she have been a guy?_

Jack's fingers shook as he tried to hold his sketchbook up and position his pencil. But every time he tried to look at the model, he would drop both and then have to start all over again. He could try to draw her from memory, he supposed, but then it would end up like crap. His memory for features (and er, body parts) was terrible.

He was just thinking that this couldn't have been worse when she _looked_ at him. She didn't move at all from her spot draped over the couch, but her eyes locked on his face, and then traveled downward for a few heartbeats. Her gorgeous blue eyes widened fractionally, before the tiniest of smirks crept across her face. His blush only grew stronger.

 _Great,_ Jack thought. _Now she thinks I'm a pervert. The woman who I'm going to be seeing twice a week for a whole two hours thinks I'm gross. Perfect._

Cursing under his breath, Jack tried once again to right his sketchbook, thinking about his idiot friends who'd gotten him into this mess. It'd been entirely their fault, as usual.

 

They'd been on one of their sleepovers over at Rapunzel's apartment. Well, it wasn't a sleepover, they always insisted, it was more of a friendly get-together. At night. In their pajamas. And they always...slept over. Okay, fine, it was a sleepover.

Toothless, Hiccup's annoying black cat, was already snuggled up next to Angus, Merida's looks-like-a-huge-bear-but-ah-swear-he's-not dog. The TV flickered with an old episode of _Friends._ The four of them were piled on Rapunzel's couch, snacking on home-made popcorn and a bottle of liquor that Merida had brought (nobody except her was actually touching that lighter fluid though). Rapunzel was busy talking animatedly about the life-drawing class she was taking.

"And the models are so nice too!" she continued through a mouthful of popcorn. "I mean, if it were me, I'd be a little creeped out by the people looking at me naked, but--"

"Wait," Hiccup interrupted. "The models are actually _naked?_ "

"Well, yeah." Rapunzel nodded. "It's a little weird at first, but you get used to it. I mean, it's just skin, right? I don't even mind anymore."

"Yer a freaky hippie, Punz," Merida replied, taking a swig from the bottle. "Of course ye don't mind."

Rapunzel swatted her friend with a couch pillow, and Merida retaliated with a throw cushion.

"Hey, Jack," Hiccup said thoughtfully as the two women continued trying to kill each other, "Don't _you_ draw?"

Jack shook his head and shoved more popcorn in his mouth.

"Not naked people, man. I have way too much class for that."

"You're wearing snowflake pajamas."

"Says the grown adult in dragon pajamas," Jack retorted.

"Dragons are mature!" "Not when they're cutesy manga-style ones."

"Ah agree with Haddock," Merida announced, picking feathers out of her curly hair.

"What, that dragons are mature?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Och, God no. Ah think that Frosty should do the drawing class. Ah mean, if it's classy enough for Rapunzel, ah think he can handle it. Besides, yer drawing is crap. Ye need all the practice ye can get."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, ignoring that blatant insult, I must ask you: what if the models are all gross old fat guys? I'll be scarred for life."

Rapunzel shook her head quickly.

"Oh no! There was this really handsome one named Kristoff. And Tadashi was pretty cute, too. And--"

"Quick question, does Eugene know about you regularly seeing naked men?"

"Can I finish, please? Okay, now...oh yeah. And I think that my cousin also models there sometimes between work."

"Yer cousin?" Merida said, grinning suddenly. "Which one? The freckly one? Or the blonde?"

"The blonde; why?"

"The blonde is the especially attractive one, right?"

"Um, I guess so..."

Jack made a face at Merida.

"Why are you asking Punzie about the attractiveness of her cousins? Isn't that kind of gross?"

Merida kept giving that Cheshire Cat grin while turning to Hiccup and elbowing him.

"Oh yeah," Hiccup said slowly. "You're the only one who hasn't met them yet."

"No, not yet," Jack said casually, scratching his neck. "Are they cool guys? Like, they don't get upset about people seeing their junk in public?"

Rapunzel looked confused.

"'Guys?' Jack, wait, they're actually--"

Merida slapped a hand over her friend's mouth.

"Actually what?"

"Actually really awesome!" Hiccup blurted. "Yeah, man. They won't mind. Don't worry about it."

"In that case...maybe this whole life drawing thing won't be so bad," Jack decided. "Punzie, when should I turn up?"

Merida finally took her hand off the mouth of a distinctly unhappy-looking Rapunzel.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays from six-thirty to eight-thirty," she mumbled.

"Alright. I guess I'll be there."

 

Yeah, one small problem. His friends had accidentally-on-purpose left him out to dry with Rapunzel's _not a guy_ cousin, and now he had to _keep_ looking at her in order to draw her at all, and that was _not_ helping.

It wouldn't have been so bad if she were unattractive. But of course she wasn't. In fact, she was beautiful, albeit in a winter-y way. All creamy pale skin, thick silvery hair, as slender as a willow. Her huge eyes were as blue as glacial ice...and narrowed right at him again.

Jack gulped, and dragged his own eyes away from certain...areas, and focused on her face. At least draw that. Gotta draw something. At least her face. Her face wouldn't be a problem.

He met her eyes. She gazed back almost languidly at him for a couple of minutes as he roughly sketched her out. That hadn't been so bad. Now to refine her features...

He looked back at her face. Let's see, her lashes were about so long, and her lips were slim, and she had a little sprinkle of freckles on her nose, and...wait, what were her lips doing?

Without blinking, she slowly mouthed at him:

_Perv._

Jack dropped his belongings on the floor and buried his face in his hands.

"Time's up!" the teacher announced. "Pack up your pencils."

The model stepped off the couch that she'd been posing on and stretched luxuriously, very catlike. Then she scooped her linen blouse, jeans, and underwear off the floor and began getting dressed.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel dashed over from her vantage point on the other side of the room.

"Hey, there, Elsa," she said to the model breathlessly. "How are things going?"

"You mean besides the fact that I had strange men looking at me naked again?" Elsa replied wryly, snapping her bra on over her perfect--ack! Stop looking! "Actually, pretty well. Work doesn't make me want to commit mass homicide anymore, and I actually like Anna's boyfriend this time."

"Why, who is he?"

Elsa opened her mouth to reply, and then noticed Jack again.

"Got a crush, boy?"

Rapunzel put a hand on her cousin's arm.

"No, Elsa, he's my friend."

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide. Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

Rapunzel sighed and turned to Jack.

"Okay, spill. What did you do this time?"

" _Me?_ Why did you guys think it was funny to not tell me that your naked cousin would be a beautiful woman? And now I'm stuck here for the next two months with her thinking I'm a pervert."

"It's your mandate for the class to look at her nude; she wouldn't hold that against you."

"It's what happened _after_ I looked at her nude that she's grossed out about."

Rapunzel's eyes grew huge.

"Oh. My. God."

"Yeah. Do me a favor and don't tell Mer. Or anyone."

Rapunzel gathered her sketchbook and and pencils into her satchel.

"What're you going to do?"

In another life, if Jack had met a beautiful girl at a drawing class, he would've at least struck up a conversation with her. Now, he didn't know if he wanted to run after her and apologize for his own bodily functions or go die in a hole. Honestly, he wasn't sure at all.

"Go home and get drunk?"

She turned around and looked at him.

"Or you could prepare yourself to see Elsa again in two days. Maybe if you're lucky, she won't hate you."

"Yeah," Jack mumbled as they headed out to their waiting cars. "Maybe she won't hate me. That's...that's a nice thought."

And it was.

 

\--Fin--


End file.
